334
Desperate to be believed, David informs Burke and Dr. Woodard of the secret room in the Collins mausoleum. Synopsis Teaser : At Collinwood, no one is safe from the nameless terror that hovers so close. Tonight, young David Collins has reason to hope that the fears we've all had will soon be put to rest. David impatiently waits for Burke and Dr. Woodard to return from their exploration of the Old House. He worries that something might have happened to the two men, but Victoria tries to reassure him that Burke and Woodard will return soon. Once they return, everyone will know the truth and David is heartened by this fact. It is clear Victoria is worried about her charge's state of mind. She likens David to the character of Sister Ann from the story of Blue Beard, as he waits at his open bedroom window looking for Burke and Woodard to return. Act I Outside the great doors of Collinwood, Burke and Woodard discuss Barnabas' strange behavior. Burke doesn't like Barnabas, and Woodard thinks the whole Collins family is odd. The two men agree on relating their news to David carefully; Woodard is baffled and frightened by the entire situation. He determines to learn the cause of David's fantasies in order to help him. Roger offers the pair a frosty welcome and happily lords over them their lack of success. Woodard insists that David is troubled. But Roger points out that David is a Collins and, because of that fact, people jump on any strangeness. He admits to having been frightened himself as a boy, terrified of Collinwood and its legends; he was particularly scared of the portraits of his ancestors. Roger outgrew the fear, and he believes David will too. He refuses to accompany Woodard and Burke to break the news to David. Act II Speaking to David alone in his room, Burke and Woodard tell him there was no coffin in the Old House cellar. David insists on having seen a coffin, but Burke gently tells him they investigated and found nothing. Woodard assures the upset boy that they want to help him in any way they can. Since they don't believe him, David is certain something terrible will happen to him. He breaks down and confides in Burke and Woodard about the secret room in the mausoleum. Suddenly, David's window flies open, and only David can hear London Bridge. It is clear to him that Sarah Collins is angry with him for breaking his promise. David convinces Woodard and Burke to give him one more chance to prove his claims are true. He will take them to the mausoleum and show them the secret room. Act III Roger and Victoria wait in the drawing room as the trio enter, and Woodard asks for permission to take David to Eagle Hill Cemetery. Roger, aghast, refuses; the notion is insulting. Woodard implores Roger to agree, at least to ease David's mind. Roger finally gives in, but is adamant that if nothing is found, then all the suspicion toward Barnabas be ended. As David and his father argue, Victoria intervenes and hurries David out of the room to change into warmer clothing. Roger allows his true feelings for David to come out; he cares about his only child and is deeply worried for his mental state. He feigns harshness once David returns but thanks Woodard as he and Burke leave with the boy. Alone with Victoria, Roger wonders if she still plans on marrying Burke. She does but promises to stay at Collinwood for as long as David needs her. Roger fears David is perilously close to losing his sanity. Act IV At Eagle Hill Cemetery, David, Burke and Woodard arrive at the mausoleum. David tells them the secret room is behind Naomi Collins' tomb and how to open the door. But when he pulls the ring mechanism... nothing happens. Burke tries, and also fails. David, beside himself with frustration, believes Barnabas is to blame. He tries and tries, but the secret door will not open. As Woodard attempts to make David realize there is nothing to be found, David discovers Sarah's flute lying on her tomb. He is certain she wanted him to find the instrument in order to prove to the two men he was telling the truth. Memorable quotes : Roger: The idea of two hysterical grown men tramping through a cellar looking for an empty coffin is macabre. ---- : Roger: I was a child in this house. I was terrified of the darkness in the corners, and frightened to walk along the corridors by myself. I used to think that all the people in these Collins portraits… all those dead people… stared at me wherever I went. Looked at me with piercing eyes — hated me! Well, I outgrew it and so will David. Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 331. * Final appearance of Robert Gerringer. He will be replaced in the role of Dave Woodard by Peter Turgeon in the next episode. * The statue on the table in the Collinwood foyer is pointed in the opposite direction to normal. * Alexandra Moltke reads the ending announcements. Story * Victoria likens David to the character of Sister Ann from the story . * In the Collins mausoleum, when Dr. Woodard and Burke are unable to pull the chain, but David insists that there is a secret room, the natural thing to do would be to take a walk around the mausoleum, to look for another door in the back, for example. They would then realize that the mausoleum is twice as big on the outside than on the inside, confirming the presence of the secret room. In fact, it's amazing that the caretaker, who tours the cemetery every day, has never noticed this discrepancy. Another obvious thing to try would be to tap on the three panels to see if the sound of the middle panel is different, indicating a hollow area behind. * GHOSTWATCH: David hears Sarah's flute playing London Bridge. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone hovers into view when Roger tells the story of how he was frightened of Collinwood as a boy. * The shadow of a boom microphone appears on Burke Devlin's shoulder. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 334 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 334 - All Those Dead People0334